dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Manipulation Sorcery
& or & |similar='Towa's Dark Magic Hypnosis Technique Black Water Mist Broly's Ring Possession' }} Manipulation Sorcery is a spell that Babidi can cast over any being in an effort to take control of their mind and release their power. Overview An entity who is taken under the Majin mind control will have all of their evil feelings amplified, they will also usually become loyal to the one who used the spell on them. The benefits of the spell to the target are that their power is drawn out beyond its limits, they gain a seemingly limitless stamina (Vegeta was able to retain his Super Saiyan 2 form for almost his entire time as a Majin, and Spopovich did not show signs of tiring when fighting Videl), and they will become almost zombie-like - not dying even from injuries that would usually be fatal: like having their neck snapped - and their body will repair itself from these injuries. This spell is only known to work successfully on targets with evil in their hearts (only those who are pure good can resist, as even those pure evil, like Dabura, are vulnerable to his attack). The attack seems to work on anyone with a single evil characteristic. Even those who are relatively neutral, such as (possibly) the human Spopovich, are vulnerable. Essentially, anyone who can be destroyed by the Devilmite Beam can be enslaved by the Majin Curse. It must be noted, however, that there are times where the spell does not work 100% of the time even with one evil characteristic, such as on Majin Buu. Notably, Vegeta ends up being extremely difficult for Babidi to control even after he casts the spell on Vegeta and it is implied that he "let" Babidi cast the spell on him just to reawaken his power and rival Goku. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Super Saiyan 3 Majin Vegeta uses a Final Impact-like beam in order to mind control Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta does not gain the "Majin" mark on his forehead once controlled (like Piccolo, Future Cooler, and Future Broly in video games), but his pupils and irises vanish and he begins to attack his summoner Kagyu. Appearances in games This technique is used on Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Heroes to become Majin Vegeta. While in his Majin state, Vegeta's attacks become stronger and his moves are replaced with more powerful ones. When Janemba's Majin Vegeta and later Super Janemba take control of Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, they turn him into Majin Vegeta. In the story of Budokai 2, Babidi also revives Frieza and Cell and then proceeds to turn them both into Majins alongside Vegeta. In the story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Babidi uses the technique, first to take control of Piccolo and Vegeta, and later to take control of Future Cooler and Future Broly. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Garlic Jr., Turles, Lord Slug, Super Android 13, Super Hatchiyack, Bojack, Super Janemba, Baby Janemba and Super Saiyan 3 Broly under Babidi's spell are playable characters introduced in Jaaku Mission 5 and they are called Kings of Destruction (破壊王, Hakaio) while in this state. They themselves can use Mind Break to take control of any of opponents. Garlic Jr.'s Three Lords (Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho), the commanders of Lord Slug's clan, Dr. Raichi, the Galaxy Soldiers, and Hirudegarn also appear under Mind Break in the game. Later, Babidi, Bibidi, Yamu, Spopvich, Majin Vegeta (SSJ2 and SSJ3), Dabura, and Pure Buu also have cards allowing them to use Mind Break. In addition to Babidi, his father Bibidi can can also use this ability in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. Trivia *In the series Digimon Fusion, an antagonist named Ebemon is a cyborg alien Digimon who can take control of other Digimons' minds, leaving a distinctive crest on their foreheads, similar to Babidi's. However, it is purple instead of black, and the symbol itself is not a fancy capital "M", but some form of pattern, possibly a letter in a different language. Gallery Vegeta falling Babidi's control.jpg|Vegeta suffering the terrible effects of Manipulation Sorcery 02.png|Vegeta being fully dominated by Babidi's magic DBZ - 214 - Vegeta's Pride-(020006)15-48-27-.JPG|Majin symbol shining on Vegeta's forehead Majin Vegeta's mind control.png|Majin Vegeta fires a mind control beam in Victory Mission Majin SS4 Vegeta.png|Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta under mind control in Victory Mission BabidiIW.JPG|Babidi takes control of Vegeta in Infinite World screenshot-mangafox.me 2015-06-16 01-57-25.png|The initial effect of manipulation sorcery on Vegeta References ca:Control de ment d'en Babidi ru:Магия Марионетки Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques